


Don’t Insult a Goddess

by spooky_sleepy_skeletons



Category: Greek Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Akantha swears a lot, Explicit Language, F/F, Greek Deities, Greek gods, Kinda Time Traveling, Lesbian, Not Percy Jackson, Pagan, Time Traveling Lesbian, Worship of Greek gods, i just curse a lot sorry, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooky_sleepy_skeletons/pseuds/spooky_sleepy_skeletons
Summary: What happens when crops fail in Ancient Greece? Sacrifice, that’s what happens. And when Akantha and her girlfriend Kalonice get abducted to Demeter’s super ultra secret garden palace, they might just convince her into letting them go.They go on together fighting Gorgons and other gnarly monsters, until Akantha offends the gods. And as we all know the gods are a little prideful and will curse people, as they show in this story by cursing AkanthaShe takes refuge in an island palace where Persephone takes pity on her and puts her into an eternal sleep, only to be woken by three American teenagers sneaking away from their parents to explore.Only one problem, It’s 2017 and she doesn’t know what the hell they’re saying.
Relationships: Kalonice/Akantha
Kudos: 2





	1. I

Chapter one

“Somebody help!” Kalonice cried out, struggling across from me.

But the stream of sunken faced people ignored her. You see we were chained here for the Lady Demeter to end of the famine that struck the city and surrounding villages.

“Please,” she wailed.” I didn’t do anything!” At least that’s what I gathered in between the sobs and hiccups.

Small flowers were starting to bloom on the rock, followed by a strong gust of wind, making her hair float all around her, as if she was submerged in water.

She was here.

That’s when I decided to throw my dignity off the rock and start screaming. There was no way I was going to be abducted without a fight.

“You Bastards! You absolute Ass-kissers!” I must admit I was crying. Like, hard.” Do you have no pity!” I struggled against the rough copper chains in a futile attempt to escape.

“Don’t come nearer, you damn wheat thin of a bitch!”

And the rock holding us up cracked and groaned, revealing a woven chariot made out of grass and led by two sturdy black mares galloping closer.

Demeter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my story, I’ll be trying to continue it but I don’t know how well I’ll be able too.
> 
> Comments would be nice (wink wink).
> 
> ~cheese


	2. II

The next thing I knew I was laying on a very large bed, a slight tugging on my hair.

I groggily opened my eyes, finding two small girls on either side of me. I shot up like an arrow, startling them.

“Lady Akantha! You’re up,” the girls with anemones in her hair squealed. It sounded very much like a mouse.

My voice was hoarse and I asked the other girl.” Where’s Kalonice.” 

I sat up dragging the Anemone girl along with me, her hands still in my hair.

“Where is she!” I demanded again, making the girls jump again.

The Poppy girl twisted her hands. “She’s in the-in the, uh-“ 

“In the other room with Lady Demeter!” The Anemone girl finished. The other girl nodded furiously in agreement.

I hummed and it was, apparently, a signal to the girls to start working on me again.

After many painful hair tugs and squeaky apologies, the Poppy girl handed a mirror to me.

I examined my reflection, noting the kohl lining my eyes and the carefully painted flowers on my cheeks. I couldn’t help but notice I looked like my mother when she went up to dance at the Dionysus festival.

One of the girls, I can’t remember which, fetched a long purple peplos and a sheer cloak that looked like it was made from a beetles wing. They ushered me to get up and then they wrapped and folded the phainomerídes styled peplos around my body, then bound the cloak in with a solid gold belt.

The Anemone girl opened a varnished wooden box across the room I didn’t notice before and took out a circlet and necklace encrusted each with a single large red stone, then draped the jewelry on my body. The Poppy girl clipped gold bands on my ankles. 

The Poppy girl then shouted in a strange language, sounding faintly like the rustle of leaves, and another flower girl floated in. Seriously, she looked like she was flying under her orange peplos.

“Lady Demeter wishes to see you,” The Lily girl squeaked, then grabbed my hand and dragged me out to a dirt staircase, though I had no clue how it didn’t fall down, and into a bright courtyard. 

In the courtyard was a women with golden hair woven into small braids, flowers woven into a crown on her head. Kalonice was sitting at her feet, twisting flowers into a crown. 

I timidly approached the lady, I mean she was a goddess, and knelt down next to Kalonice, sharing a quick glance with her.

“Lady Demeter,” I murmured, looking straight into her deep olive eyes, feeling a little intimidated. 

“Akantha, how lovely of you to join us.” Her voice was soft and filled me with a sort of warmth you get from basking in the sun.

“It’s nice to be here,” I replied. A memory resurfaced in my head, making me cringe.” And, apologies for calling you a bitch. I was a bit stressed.”

Her laugh was even nicer, ringing throughout the stone courtyard.” Child, it’s understandable, though I expect it not to happen again.” She met my eyes once again, her face softer, as if she was a mother scolding a child and not a goddess.

In the corner there were a few flower girls playing a strange tune on stringed instruments, a Rose girl singing about the conquests of Akhilleus and Patrokles.

It was a beautiful moment, seeming like a dream. Me laying on Kalonice’s lap and her running her fingers through my hair. 

Lady Demeter was drinking a glass of golden wine smelling of blackberries and the expensive perfume they sold in the market. Smelling it made me feel sleepy like when I drink too much wine.

After hours in the courtyard, several flower girls came in, bearing silver platters full of kofta, flatbread, and an assortments of grilled vegetables. Two Girl came in with a whole swordfish surrounded by olives, boiled eggs, and oranges, smelling strongly of citrus and the spicy olive oil. 

I sat up sleepily, the food holding my attention and my empty stomach captive. 

They began to pass around the food on polished olive plates and honey mead in wooden goblets. The mead was cool on my throat and tasted godly. 

The Violet girl began to divvy up the swordfish, giving her lady first pick, then served us. The fish fell apart in my mouth and tasted like rosemary and olive oil, the quail eggs soft and salty. 

The flower girls brought bowls of water in between courses to freshen up our hands.

In the last course, they served up Loukoumades, Portokália me meli, and assorted nuts. 

I was painfully full, but I would never give up loukoumades in my life. 

Kalonice grinned at me and wiped the honey off my chin with her own honey slick fingers. I gave her an appreciative smile and leaned closer to her. 

Lady Demeter had gone off a long time ago and the music had stopped, but I wasn’t paying that much attention. 

She pressed a loukoumades against my lips, which I gladly accepted.

In thanks, I kissed her cheek with a loud pop and she giggled, pushing me away a little. I‘m pretty sure I might’ve had a bit too much mead.

I laced my leg through hers and ate another pastry. Laying back, I raised my hands to the sky and traced constellations. 

My head woozy with alcohol, my side warmed by Kalonice, I closed my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peplos- Ancient Greek cloth, usually pinned with broaches and tucked into the belt to make it look like two pieces of clothing
> 
> Phainomerídes- Means thigh showers in Greek. Was a popular clothing style in Sparta for women.
> 
> Loukoumades- Honey donut holes
> 
> Portokália me meli- Honey soaked oranges
> 
> Hoped you enjoyed!
> 
> As always, comments give me sustenance so.....
> 
> ~cheese


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting with another god

Days past at Demeter’s Palace, but I hardly noticed.

The days were filled with flower crowns and feasts, chasing each other through the building and washing each others hair with expensive perfumes and oils. 

I was laying in my chambers, the day rainy. Was it even supposed to rain here? Probably not, but I didn’t have the heart to question it.

I couldn’t put a word to what I was feeling, but I missed home, even with the chores and being teased by the boys for being the only girl in class, I missed it.

Lady Demeter had ushered us to our rooms very quickly. Was she meeting with another Olympian? I gave up trying to figure out hours ago. 

I traced the pattern in the head board, watching how my fingers dipped and soared with the carving.

I wonder what Kalo was doing.

I squirmed in my bed for a few moments, before impatient me decided to eavesdrop on a goddess.

In my defense if Kalonice was there I would not of done it. She was like ninety percent of my impulse control.

The door, thankfully, was unlocked. I sorta felt bad betraying the goddess’s trust like this, but my curiosity was stronger than the shame.

I creeped out of the room, keeping to the shadowed walls as best as I could.

After minutes of searching I found Lady Demeter was in the main hall with a man twice her size, even though she towered over us. They were talking to each other in hushed voices, I could tell Demeter was very upset by the tone she was using.

I couldn’t help but to hate the man, even if I didn’t know who he was.

“Her...Can’t hide... she’ll... last time... me.” Demeter hissed.

I couldn’t get any closer without revealing myself.

“Come on... death... Her... and it... remember...” The man said.

He combed his hand through his hair and I couldn’t help but think he was very attractive.

“Remember... nymph... you... fields... terrified...” 

“Oh please. Demi you’ve never refused me before, what’s the matter?” He laughed and outstretched his arms. 

His nickname, for some reason, irritated me.

“I have, dear brother, refused you before and you set fire to the fields!” 

A slim girl covered behind the man, her skin pink and hair flowing past her knees.

“If you tell on me like Airlia, I’ll do much worse than destroy your fields.” His eyes were cold, he was definitely used to getting his way.

“Fine,” She hissed at him.

He turned his back to her and started to make his way to the door.

Taking this as my cue, I spun around, right into a brass vase, sending it to the floor.

I froze. Footsteps coming closer. The mans face in front of mine. I couldn’t breath.

“Well what do we have here. A mortal girl? We’re you trying to hide her from me Demi?” He shrunk to the height of a normal man, still tall, but not unnatural.

“What’s your name girl?”

I couldn’t answer.

“I said, what’s. Your. Name.”

“Akantha,” I managed to squeak out.

“You don’t look very thorny to me.”

I turned my head to Lady Demeter, but quickly turned back to the man when I saw her disappointed eyes.

“Well it’s usually good manners not to be rude to a god.” 

Oh gods. Could I not snark a god for three minutes!

“Cheeky huh.”

In one quick movement he slung me over his shoulder.

“Thanks Demi, I needed some entertainment.” He smirked at her.

“You’re welcome, dear brother.” Every word of hers sounded forced through clenched teeth.

It was after he carried me out the door I got my bearings back.

“What the fuck? Let me down!” 

“Little mouse got her voice back I see.” He flashed me a grin I would’ve found charming, had it not for him KIDNAPPING me.

A mouse? Is that what he thought of me? 

Before I could think, I feared my head and bit his ear as hard as I could.

“Agh! What was that?” His hands went to his ear, gold streaking down his neck.

I was promptly dumped onto the floor.

Oh. My. Gods. I had the ear of a god. In my mouth. I spit it out and it dissolved into ichor.

Little mouse that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to take so long but I was in a bit of a writing slump.
> 
> As always, comments would be appreciated (and might make me write faster),
> 
> ~cheese

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my story, I’ll be trying to continue it but I don’t know how well I’ll be able too.
> 
> Comments would be nice (wink wink).
> 
> ~cheese


End file.
